I Will Always Choose You
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: Sirius will always choose Severus. rated for language. SLASH


_a/n - My old a/n got destroyed in the edit...so yeah..this is the same as before, but with a few minor adjustments...I hope you like it and remember to review...oh and I do not own Harry Potter_

_'I hate him! I hate Sirius Black! He is a jackass and an asshole that is too stuck in his own little world to realize what is going on in the world around him. He doesn't know when to fucking stop! I never want to see his insufferable grin again! ARRRRGG!'_

These, and thoughts like them, were what echoed through the head of one Severus Snape as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. The Slytherin scowled as he pulled his cloak closer to him, glaring at anyone who dared to laugh at him.

_'It's not my fault that my stupid muggle father won't buy robes or some uniforms for me for school! I can only make so much money working at those horrid restaurants, having to serve tourists who can't even pronounce the simplest things. It's not fucking fair! Black is the type of stuck up person who can have anything he wants without even working! I hate him!'_

Severus continued to fume until he got to the seventh floor. When the young man finally got into the Room of Requirement, he practically fell into the chair that was in the center of the rather bare room.

* * *

Back in the fifth year Gryffindor male dorms, a close-knit group of friends were talking over their prank of the day.

"Did you see Snivellus's face? That was so amazing. Imagine our luck though, today of all days he decided that it would be a good idea to walk around in just a cloak," Sirius laughed as he fell into his bed.

"I know, I never thought he was an exhibitionist," James Potter laughed even louder as he fell next to Sirius.

"I wonder though, why would he want to walk around in a fully buttoned cloak all day? It's the hottest it's been all year," Remus Lupin said as he took off his tie.

Peter Pettigrew, well Peter wasn't actually there, he was in the common room trying to flirt with some fourth years. Not that it mattered much to the rest of the Marauders, they had never liked the sniveling boy much.

"I wonder what Snape's got his giant nose into now?" Sirius asked as he started to rummage through his bag for the Marauder's Map.

"Sirius, leave him alone. We just got through with him. You know, if you're not careful people are going to start to think you've got a crush on the greasy git or something," James said as his best friend continued to search.

Sirius just smirked at his friends as he grabbed the map and left the dorm, leaving a puzzled pair behind. "You don't think Sirius actually likes that snake do you?" James asked Remus as he sat on the werewolf's bed.

"You know, I don't really care now that we've got the dorm to ourselves," Remus replied pulling the black haired seeker closed.

"Hmm… me neither."

James was quickly silenced by his friend's lips and the two quickly forgot about their friend and a dark haired Slytherin.

* * *

Sirius waited until he was around the corner from the Fat Lady before opening the map. He quickly glanced at the dorms and smiled when he saw how close his friends' dots were.

_'I always knew those two would end up together. It doesn't matter how much James pretends to pine over Lily, I see how he smiles when Remus enters the room.'_

With that in mind, Sirius headed to were he hoped the black haired Slytherin was hiding.

* * *

When Sirius entered the seventh floor, he glanced at the wall opposite the tapestry, and was happy to see a door. Being as quite as he could, the gray eyed teen made his way into the room and shut the door behind him, hoping that no one would have the urge to come into the room again.

Sirius looked around the room and spotted the sleeping Slytherin quickly. Sirius went over to Severus and simply looked down at his face.

_'His skin's not greasy, it never has been,'_ Sirius thought as he ran a finger along Severus's jaw.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Black?" Severus asked as he snapped his eyes open and sat up, glaring at the other teen in front of him.

"I though you were asleep," Sirius said quickly, though not moving farther away from the Slytherin.

"That much was obvious, but it does not answer my question."

Sirius looked down at Snape one more time before he sat on the arm of the chair that was currently occupied by Severus. While Severus glared at him, Sirius leaned down so his nose was almost touching Snape's own.

"I didn't know I needed a reason to touch my boyfriend," Sirius said as he dropped a quick kiss on Severus's lips, before the Slytherin turned away.

"After that stunt you pulled today, you may not _have_ a boyfriend," Severus said as he tried to ignore the Gryffindor that was now sitting in his lap.

"No, don't say that! I'm sorry, baby. You know that I love you," Sirius said as he nuzzled Snape's neck, attempting to make the black-eyed beauty look at him.

"You have an interesting way of showing it, and frankly, I'm getting tired of being your 'love' when no one's around, but your punching bag in front of your friends. Either you tell them, or we're over, I mean it!" Severus said as he finally managed to get away from his possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Sirius looked at the Slytherin that was standing before him, and he couldn't help but be struck by the beauty that was Severus Snape. He had known for a while that it would come to this, and he had always dreaded what he was going to do. He loved Severus with all of his heart, he could never give him up, and he just hoped he wouldn't lose his friends in the process.

"Alright," Sirius said with his head down as he slumped into the chair.

"Alright?" Severus asked, hoping that he would leave this room still in a relationship.

"I'll tell them, today, after dinner."

"Do you really mean that?" Severus asked falling to his knees in front of the Gryffindor. He grabbed Sirius's face and pulled him up to look him in the eyes.

"With all my heart," Sirius said before Severus pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The two stayed there for a moment, lips moving against lips. Then, Severus ran his tongue along Sirius's seam. In response, Sirius opened his mouth in a moan and Snape took advantage by slipping his tongue into his lover's hot cavern. The two continued their activities until a shrill noise rang through the room. Sirius groaned as he pulled away from his lover.

"I suppose you set an alarm to wake you up before dinner?" he asked as he buried his face in Severus's inky hair.

"I didn't think you would be joining me for very long, if at all," the taller boy said kissing his love's neck. "I suppose we should go down now. You won't forget your promise, will you?" Snape asked, suddenly fearful.

"Never."

Severus looked Sirius in the eyes before nodding quickly and leaning in for one more kiss, one that left the two black haired beauties breathless. The two walked as slow as possible to the door, knowing they would have to go back to their expected roles the second they walked out the room. Just as Severus was about to open the door Sirius stopped him. Leaning up Sirius whispered into Snape's ear.

"I love you more than life itself, I will _always_ choose you."

He smiled shyly at his Slytherin before opening the door and walked off leaving a smiling Severus.

* * *

Sirius was quiet during dinner, which worried James and Remus, especially considering the only thing he had said was that he had to talk to them. Both boys were rather glad that Peter was still off with some fourth year tart. The lovers continued to watch their friend as he picked at his dinner, occasionally staring at the Slytherin table at the far end of the hall.

Eventually dinner came to an end, even though it wasn't quick enough for a certain black-haired, gray-eyed Gryffindor.

"Come on you two, I know where we can talk," he said walking quickly out of the hall, but not before catching a certain Slytherin's eye.

Sirius led his friends to the Room of Requirement, and after making the necessary three trips past the door, and shuffled them into a room that looked rather similar to the Gryffindor Common Room, but in a less gaudy blue and cream scheme.

After his two friends sat down Sirius began.

"Well, I suppose the first thing I have to say is that I'm seeing someone, have been seeing someone for a little over a year now," he paused in an attempt to clear his mind, but James spoke up before he could continue.

"That's great Siri, you had us worried this was something serious. I'm a bit upset we didn't know before, but hey. So, who's the lucky bird?"

"Hold onto your congratulations a little longer. You see, I really love him, and I would hate to have to choose between our friendship and him, because I'll always pick him," again Sirius paused, and again he was cut off, this time by a timid werewolf.

"Siri, we don't care if you're gay, you can't choose who you fall in love with, James and I would never abandon you for something so trivial," Remus said, a little hurt that their friend thought so little of them.

"No, it's not that, it's-" he was cut off once more but this time by the opening of a door. The three Gryffindors turned to see who interrupted them, and before Sirius could stop him, James started to mouth off.

"What do you think you're doing here Snivellus?"

Severus looked up at Sirius, the hurt evident in his gaze.

"I see, I'm sorry I must have opened the wrong door," the dejected boy said as he turned to go.

"No wait Severus, I was just about to tell them," Sirius said, managing to grab Snape by the wrist.

The Slytherin tried to struggle, simply wanting to go and cry in peace, but Sirius was stronger. He pulled the taller boy against him and kissed him deeply before whispering in Severus's ear, "They kept interrupting me love, I swear I was about to tell them. I love you, remember?"

Severus nodded his head, feeling embarrassed for overreacting. He tried to snuggle farther into his love's arms while Sirius looked up to face his gob smacked friends.

"This is what I was trying to tell you, me and Severus. We love each other, and if you can't accept that then it's been good while it lasted," Black said with finality and resignation as his friends continued to be silent.

James was the first to break the silence. "I suppose this means we'll have to find someone else to prank." When Sirius looked at him with confusion, he continued. "Well, I suppose if someone's been able to put up with you for over a year they deserved to be a marauder themselves, and we never prank one of our own."

"So this means you're ok with us?" Sirius asked as if he didn't believe the black haired boy.

Severus had let go of Sirius's waist, and was now simply holding his hand in a death grip. Remus was smiling at his boyfriend who smirked at him before continuing.

"Besides, anything that clears out the dorm for me and Remus is a good thing," James said with a wolfish grin as he pulled the sandy-haired prefect to his side and kissed his cheek.

The four continued to talk into the night, comfortable with one another. They all knew this was the start of something beautiful.

_A/N -- Hello! This is just a oneshot that I had half finished in my computer, so I decided to finish it up and post it. I'm really happy with how it ended up turning out, and I hope that you like it!! I would love it if you would give me some feedback via reviews…I love them soo much!!_

_Disclaimer -- I do not own Harry Potter or the related characters!_

_Second A/N -- I re-edited this story...it's still the same though_


End file.
